Not Applicable.
1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to parking garage elevator systems, and more particularly, but not entirely, to a parking garage system having simultaneously moving vehicle storage platforms.
2. Description of Related Art
Parking garage systems are useful because of the lack of parking space in urban areas. Parking garage systems are typically multi-level structures in which the automobiles are stored. Automobiles may travel from level to level by driving along an elevation ramp connecting the levels. Such multi-level garages increase the available parking space by providing the additional levels, thereby utilizing previously unused vertical space. However, the elevation ramp and drive-through lanes take up space.
Some parking garage systems have been developed to improve the multi-level garage concept by making it more compact. Some such systems utilize an elevator or other suitable lift system to move the automobile vertically to the desired level, and a separate moving platform or pallet to move the automobile horizontally into the desired parking space. Although such systems have indeed made multi-level parking garage designs more compact, the requirements of an elevator shaft (or series of elevator shafts) to contain the elevator or lifting means still takes up space that is rendered unusable for storing the vehicles. The elevator shafts are used to move the automobile vertically from level to level. Once the automobile arrives at a desired level, a movable platform or pallet is used to move the automobile horizontally from space to space. When all available storage spaces are used, the elevator shaft remains as unused space.
The prior art is characterized by garage systems that require a large amount of space for the operating equipment, and which is therefore not available for parking. The spaces used for elevator shafts or other lifting means take up valuable space that could be used for the storage of additional automobiles.
These and other disadvantages are addressed by the present invention. The present invention is, more efficient than the prior art designs in addressing the above-mentioned failures, and other problems, by utilizing the methods and structural features described herein.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a parking garage system that more efficiently utilizes the available space.
It is another object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a parking garage system that is powered by a single-drive mechanism capable of powering two or more towers of simultaneously-moving automobile platforms.
It is a further object of the present invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a parking garage system that allows automobiles to be stored in and retrieved from the system without the need for a separate elevator shaft in which the automobiles cannot be stored.
It is an additional object of the invention, in accordance with one aspect thereof, to provide a parking garage system having an array of storage platforms that operate to move in a circulating manner to allow automobiles to be loaded and unloaded from the system faster on the average than other automobile elevator systems.
The above objects and others not specifically recited are realized in a specific illustrative embodiment of a parking garage system having automobile storage platforms that move generally simultaneously and in a circulating manner. The apparatus includes a plurality of automobile storage platforms that are supported by a support structure and powered in a preferably vertical direction by a single-drive mechanism. The automobile platforms are equipped with traction mesh to prevent the automobiles from slipping when the system is in motion, and drip pans to contain fluids that might drip from the automobiles. The single-drive mechanism is driven by a power supply, which provides power to a series of sprocket gears through a drive gear in a reduction box. The sprocket gears turn a plurality of preferably vertical movement chains, which mesh with a series of support sprocket gears. The automobile platforms rest on pins attached to said movement chains.
The automobile platforms and support structures are preferably arranged in at least two storage towers having multiple levels, with said towers having a width that is preferably equivalent to (or slightly larger than) the automobile platforms. When the drive mechanism is engaged, the automobile platforms simultaneously moves upward in one storage tower and downward in the other storage tower. This simultaneous vertical movement allows one platform to be elevated to another level for storage while the platforms in the other tower will move downward toward ground level. A lateral movement means horizontally moves the platforms one at a time from one tower to the other preferably at the upper-most level, while a conveyer means laterally transfers the platforms one at a time in the lower storage area.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by the practice of the invention without undue experimentation. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instruments and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.